topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Diane (Nanatsu no Taizai)
Origins: Nanatsu no Taizai Alias/aka: Seven Deadly Sin-Serpent's Sin of Envy Classification: Giant [[Threat levels|'Threat level']]: Dragon- Age: 500+ Powers and abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Enhanced Senses, Earth Manipulation, Can increase her body's durability by covering herself in metal [[Physical strength|'Physical strength']]: At least mountain level striking (Stronger than Meliodas before he regained his true power) || Island level (The more attacks she evades the more her power level increases) Attack potency/Destructive capacity: Mountain (Was able to spawn a mountain sized sword from the ground) || Island (Via power-scaling) [[Speed|'Speed':]] Massively hypersonic (Capable of keeping up with lightning speed characters like Gilthunder and the other Sins, however her size makes her seem slower) || Massively Hypersonic+ [[Intelligence|'Intelligence']]: Average. [[Stamina|'Stamina']]: High. Has continued fighting even after getting holes blasted in her body. [[Range|'Range']]: Hundreds of meters Weakness: None notable Standard equipment: Gideon (her Sacred treasure, a giant war hammer over 5 meters in height) Noteworthy techniques and abilities Creation: This ability, which is exclusive to members of the Giant Clan who have a deep connection with nature, enables Diane to manipulate the earth * Sand Whirl: After performing some hand signs, Diane touches the ground with her knuckles, converting it into sand. The whirling sands then pull down her opponent, burying them. * Heavy Metal: Diane converts her entire body into metal, increasing her weight, strength, and durability. * Mother Catastrophe: The earth is torn apart with a single strike of Diane's sacred treasure, Gideon. The debris, from the strike, is launched high into the air and gathered to form a massive mountain like structure that falls towards the ground and crushes anything caught in it's wake. This technique was powerful enough to cause the destruction of an entire town. * Ground Gladius: Gideon is slammed into the ground, raising the earth up into a sharp, gigantic spire with the appearance of a blade. The attack instantly dispelled the combined technique Dragon Castle, and was so large it could be seen from across the capital. * Double Hammer: As she is spinning Gideon behind her back, Diane summons two stone fists from the ground on both sides of her opponent. She then performs a hand sign to crush the target between them. * Rising Meteor: Diane raises Gideon high above her head, erecting an enormous star-shaped pillar from below her opponent. The pillar hits the target at an incredible speed, the force of which traps them against the pillar as it extends toward the sky. * Rush Rock: Diane uses her power to raise a number of jagged rocks from the ground. These rocks are then rapidly fired at her opponent. * Fillet and Loin: After performing multiple hand signs, Diane summons a pair of golems, Fillet and Loin, to pummel her enemy. * Friends: Diane creates golems in the likenesses of Hawk, Elizabeth Liones, Meliodas, Matrona and Harlequinn, although some details are wrong. Because of her emotional connection to the originals, these golems are more complete and stronger than Fillet and Loin. * Crazy Rush: Diane summons an array of massive earthen fists to pummel her target. Keys: Pre-awakening || Awakening Category:Co-protagonist Category:Female Category:Threat level Dragon Category:Nanatsu no Taizai Category:Sonic speeds Category:MHS speeds Category:Weapons user Category:Melee weapon user Category:Busty babe Category:Character Category:Light attribute Category:Holy Category:Animanga Category:BB:HC